The Day he came will never be the same
by EmmaJay2gether4ever8
Summary: This is an emjay story about kinda after secrets but i put a few flashbacks from like time stands still and other episodes o some people like hearing bout emma and sean but i hate it so i have only sean in flash backs and if i decide to put him inilltellu
1. We Belong together

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 1 We Belong Together 

(Emma's POV)

Another day at Degrassi, as I walked into the front entrance of the building I noticed it seemed different, like something was missing. Then I remember when I walk past the halls of degrassi. The same halls where Rick stood with a hand gun, the same halls where jimmy was shot, the same halls where Rick pointed the gun at me. I remember the people who left degrassi because of rick, or the people that are too shooked up cause of the shooting the feeling inside like you wanto cry as you enter the halls. Degrassi will never be the same and it was all because of Rick Murry. All I hear are flash backs

_Toby: Rick what are you doing!_

_Sean: put the gun down anything else will make your life worse._

I can feel shivers coming to my body as I try to erase the thoughts as I walk to class. But the something flashes back into my head.

_Sean: he's got a gun lets go_

_Rick: DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME!_

As I remember the words and how scared I was, I keep seeing Rick in my mind. I try to push him away but he wont go away I try to scream but, all of a sudden someone touched my shoulder I jump 5 feet into the air thinking it was Rick. I was too scared to turn around but then I heard something, " Hey Greenpeace what's your problem?" And then I knew it was Jay.


	2. Cold

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 2 cold 

(Emma's POV)

Jay what do you want? I asked in a very angry tone.

"God greenpease you think after I guy drops you off a few times you would be happy to see me." Said Jay

You dropped me off like 2 months ago so just get out of my way! She screamed. Jay stared at her and after a few minutes of silence he said, " so maybe later we can hang out…"he trailed on as I kept thinking about Rick, thinking he would walk through the doors and shoot me. Just as I was thinking I saw Mr. Radditch coming. "Emma may I speak to you." Mr. Raditch said. Sure I said completely ignoring jay as I left with Mr. Radictch. Emma do you know why I asked you here? Mr. Raditch asked. No sir. I replied. GOD! I just wanted to get out of his office go home and jump on my bed and dream, and forget everything and every1 I know just leave all my feelings behind.

Mr. Raditch started talking and saying how good it would be for me to join the school play blah, blah, blah. Just to shut him up I said yes. But now that means I have to work on my lines… great just what I need more stress. I walked out of Mr. Raditches room and when to my locker before leaving the school. It was almost the end of the school year and I just wanted school to be over! So everyone would leave me alone. I started walking home and at about half way a car stopped next to me, it was and orange civic, and it belong to no other than JAY HOGART. Just saying the name disgusted me. I tried to ignore him with my cd player on but he came up to me and yelled, you know my rides got 16 Independent speakers? I didn't know what to say all I could say was, I do now. I was about to walk away and he said, "Some of us got places to be." I walked over got in and said thanks. Okay thanks we got to my house I was getting out when he said, "Going to Bennett Park later. I said yea?" Bunch of us hang out there." My mind kept racing._ Oh My God tell me I don't like him! No, no, no! What do I say? Ok ummm just smile get out. _

I smiled and I got out and opened the front door and I heard my parents talking about me. But I still couldn't get my mind off of jay how he watched me rehearse for the play and how he looked sooo good in a tool belt but it cant be THE Emma Nelson, ME! Falling for jay Hogart? Yea rite.

Spike: I'm worried Snake.

Mr. Simpson: I'm sure she's okay.

Spike: She's stopped bringing friends over, no dates. I feel like she just didn't get over the shooting.

Mr. Simpson: Most of the kids at school have, but most kids didn't watch someone die.

Spike: I know. I guess if you clump that together with being a teenage girl.

Hello is anyone home? I asked.

Mr. Simpson: Hey! It's the Emma Nelson show! Starring Emma Nelson!

Rehearsal was fantastic. I just can't wait till you guys see Dracula. I said.

Spike: Me neither hunny.

Mr. Simpson: We waited for you for dinner. It's gardener's pie!

Ooh veggie-licious! But I had pizza after rehearsal so I'm stuffed.

Spike: Honey are you okay?

Uh huh. I've got a ton of work to do on my lines though. So good night.

I walked downstairs thinking about what jay had said earlier.

My cell phone rings I look and it says manny. I'm not gunna pick it up.

_Maybe I should go and see what jay's doing? Or maybe I should go to manny's? _


	3. Dirty Little Secret

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 3 Dirty little secret 

(Jay's POV)

I was trying to ask Emma out earlier but it always seems someone gets in the way. I don't think Alex knows that I asked Emma to the Ravine or that i've hooked up with her best friend Amy. But Emma's different; if I wasn't dating Alex I might of asked Emma out. She would probably say no anyways. When people hear my name or even see me they avoid me. Ever since the shooting and Cameron leaving it seems like Emma isn't miss goody goody anymore. I didn't expect to see her at the ravine but I was sitting on the bench thinking when she came up to me.

Me: Hey Green- I mean Emma.

Emma: are you surprised to see me?

Oh no what do I say? Ok um act cool. Wait you cant like her! She's EMMA NELSON! For crying out loud!

Me: Nah.

Emma: Do you think i'm weird?

Me: Now there's a loaded question.

Emma: Everyone thinks I belong in a straightjacket.

Me: well that's their problem you're no weirder than the rest of us.

Emma: what's in the van?

Me: What do you think is in the van?

Emma: beer more beer Smelly shay carpeting from the 70's?

Me: Wanna see?

As we walk in I can feel something wasn't rite but I cant remember what.

We start to heavily make out and I slip a bracelet on her wrist. She asked me what it meant and I asked her if she knew what a blowjob was? But the next night in the van we took way too far. I asked her if I could pleasure her and she said ok. I took her shirt off and started feeling up her bra. Next her skirt and then her underwear. I slowly began to tease her; she would get the sheets in the van all wet. I had one thing that crossed my mind that I never used. And I think something might go wrong after this night.

(No Ones POV)

That night when Emma and jay went into the van the "goody goody" Emma never came back and an unexpected surprise gives them both something to think about.

(N/A: this chapter is sortove short but tell me what you think about it and I forgot to say this is my first fan fiction so I hope everyone loves it.)


	4. Lies of love

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 4 lies of love

After the week of spring break, Emma walks up the stairs and into degrassi. As she walks by she sees jay and Alex making out. She looks at him and he says, " Why don't you take a picture it will last longer." Then Alex says, " you could sell it online for big porno bucks." Emma starts to walk to her class and all of a sudden she feels sick she rushes into the bathroom and jay and Alex both see her running. She started to throw up, but then she remembered the night with Jay. When they took it too far in the van. And she remembered he didn't use a condom. _OMG! It can't be she thought. I cant be PREGNAT with JAY HOGARTS baby! Noooooo!_ Emma couldn't tell jay. But she knew she couldn't go back to the ravine. So Emma told herself she would have to avoid Jay. Bit when she walked out of the bathroom she sees Jay. He came to her and told her he broke it off with Alex to be with Emma and he told Emma he loved her. Emma started crying. I-I-I love you too jay Emma said with tears falling down her eyes. Jay and Emma skipped the rest of the day and talked and then at the end of there conversation Emma said," jay I think I-I might be Pregnant. Emma said crying since they were in jay's car he got out. Emma thought he was going to leave her but he opened her door picked her up and started kissing her and hugging her then he put her down and kissed her stomach. Jay kisses made Emma melt inside. She told jay that her parents wouldn't let her stay if they knew she was pregnant so jay said he lived on student welfare and that she could move in with him he had 1 big bedroom for him and her and to other bedrooms for the baby and a playroom if they don't have another child. They also had a bathroom in their room and another bathroom in the living room and there was a kitchen and a dining room. Emma loved jays house once she got there she said well i'm home now. And Emma and jay started to kiss. When they finally got tired they went to his king sized bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

(N/A: I'm not like those other people who write stories and take like 15 weeks to write another part i'm trying to write more than one chapter everyday so look back everyday.)


	5. Starting a new life of love

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 5 Starting a new life of love

Emma and jay both woke up to see them in each other's arms. Emma smiled and kissed jay on his cheek to wake him up. She got up and started to make breakfast for the two of them. Then she got dressed. She looked at her cell phone 5 messages from my mom and dad. She called them and they were so worried she told them the story and how she's living with jay now they said after school and can go and get all of her things. To school Emma wore one of jay's jerseys and the jeans she wore yesterday. People were very speechless when they came to school together and that she was wearing his jersey. Manny freaked out and j.t. Liberty, and Toby were shocked. But during lunch jay sat with Emma and her friends and he was nice to them. But then many had to tell them something that made everyone scared. Sean was back. The thing that scared them the most was that Sean had also raped manny before he went to Wasaga Beach. Emma knew about it first but they didn't have evidence and Sean wanted Emma back. Jay asked manny if he could help her and she was surprised but said yes. So they planned to go into a room with a camera and tape them talking and put it all over the announcements but first they had to ask manny if she wanted people to know he also got her pregnant. She said it was ok because she wanted Sean to rot in hell. Emma also told manny the story with her and jay and manny was ok with it. After school had ended Jay and Emma went to Emma's house got her thinks and started to unpack in her new home just as she was unpacking there was a knock on the door jay asked Emma if she could get it because he was making dinner for her (N/A: Jay making dinner for Emma lol! I so had to do that) Emma open the door with a smile but the smile suddenly turned into a frown.


	6. Love Will Tear Us Apart

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 6 Love will Tear us apart 

_Emma open the door with a smile but the smile suddenly turned into a frown._ Um hi Emma is jay home? He said. Emma walked over to jay, honey you have a visitor. Emma didn't sound to happy so Jay thought he knew who it was. Cameron what are you doing here? "I just wanted to see my friend." "What's Emma doing here? Sean said. Um buddy can we talk about this at a different time i'm trying to cook I nice dinner for Emma. " God jay whatever you and Emma have going on its not gunna last for long because I want her back and I will get her back." Sean said. Jay shut the door rite in Sean's face and returned to cooking. "Emma." Jay said can we talk? Sure Emma said with a smile. I want this plan to work to get Sean in jail but it's too dangerous for you. Emma asked what Sean had said. Jay told Emma what Sean said and Emma was apauld. She was frightened too. Jay told Emma she should stay home tomorrow with towerz. At first Emma didn't know if she should because she didn't know towerz that well but then she thought of jay and the baby. What if Sean hurt them? Or what if he tried to hurt her? Thoughts kept running through Emma's head and she couldn't think of what to do. She agreed to stay home with towerz. That night Emma and jay ate dinner and fell asleep with each other. Mean while Sean wanted to get back at them both. Jay couldn't have Emma and Sean was going to get them. But he didn't know that he would be sent to jail tomorrow at school.

The next day jay couldn't wait to go to school. Emma had her usual morning Sickness and she kissed him goodbye and stayed with towerz. When Jay pulled up to school Sean walked up to him, " where's Emma?" Sean said. Jay replied with, she stopped by her house to get something I think her mom might drop her off or she will walk I dunno. Little did Sean know that jay knew where Emma was and so did J.T. Toby Liberty and Manny. Manny couldn't wait for today either. The day she catches her rapist who got her pregnant. And she couldn't believe that Sean had the nerve to walk up to her and say hey and act like nothing happened. Emma was nervous that Jay might get hurt, but towerz told her that when jay is handling a situation he is never the one to get badly hurt. He might have a few scratches or a bloody lip but he was never really hurt badly.


	7. Let me fall

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

(N/A: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the tip on spacing when the characters talk, I just read it after I did the six chapter and i'm new at this so I have no clue how to change it so i'm gunna start on chapter 7 now so hope everyone still likes this story.)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 7 Let me fall

Emma sat at home wondering what's going on with Jay, Sean, and Manny. Towerz told her he hadn't heard anything from Jay yet so Emma was starting to worry.

(Emma's POV)

Jay had left to school 5 hours ago. And now its 12 so

maybe he will call soon. Just then the phone rang.

Towerz answered it. All I herd was, " alright, ok, where?

Ok, ok, Peace. Then he hung up. I asked him who it was

and he asked me to sit down. "Emma towerz started to

say my name and I asked him what was wrong, I think he

knew I was trying not to cry. He told me that jay was in

the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion." I

started to cry but then towerz said, "Sean is in jail for the

rape of manny Santos and I can take you to the hospital

to see Jay." I rushed to get my things and ran outside into

towerz car. When we got to the hospital I ran into the

building and asked for Jayson Hogart. The nurse pointed

to the room to the right and I ran inside to see jay lying

there. There also was a doctor observing him. The doctor

asked if I was Emma and I said yes. Then the doctor said, "

Before jay got into a fight he asked for Emma he said to

tell her that he loved her." The doctor said. I ran over to

his side and grabbed his hand and started to cry. Then I

felt a hand trust my hair and I looked up to see two baby

blue eyes looking at me. Jay I yelled hugging his and

kissing his cheek. " Emma…" Jay said before the doctor

said that she had to leave so he could do some test. I

asked the doctor when he would be out of the hospital

and he said two or three days. I was just so happy that

he's ok and that he's not more hurt than he was. I love

Jayson Hogart and he loves me, Emma Nelson.


	8. Deadly seduction

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

(N/A: Thanks for the reviews.)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 8 Deadly seduction 

**It's been a month since Jay was in the hospital. Emma still got her morning sickness and jay's cast was taken off. Sean was put into jail for raping Manny.**

Emma: baby what should we name our son or daughter?

Jay: i'm thinking for the girl, Haylie Jade hogart.

Emma: and for the boy, Jayson Ryan hogart Jr.

Jay: Emma I love that name and I love you.

Emma: I love you too jay.

**They start to kiss, and the phone rings**

Brrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggggg

Jay: Hello Hogart residence.

Person: hey Jay is Emma home?

Jay: O hey Manny Emma's rite here.

**Jay hands Emma the phone**

Emma: Hello?

Manny: Hey Em, Um I have a problem.

Emma: What is it Manny? Are you sick?

Manny: No it's about Sean.

Emma: what did he do did he threaten you?

Manny: no, but he told me when he gets out of jail he's going to your

House to kill jay and the baby and you if you don't live with him.

Emma: Manny don't worry he wont be out of jail for a long time.

Manny: I don't think so, I was just at the trial they only gave him 1 year and year probation.

**Emma dropped the phone**

Jay: what is it Emma? Are you ok? **Jay grabs the phone**

Jay: Manny what's wrong?

Manny: its Sean he only got 1 year and a years probation!

Jay: Ok thanks for telling us Manny, well I got to go help Emma.

Jay: Bye

Manny: Bye

**They hung up the phone**

Emma: I thought he was going to get longer, why didn't he?

Jay: Because he didn't give a full confession. I asked him is raped Manny and he said maybe I did maybe I didn't, so that only gives him half.

Emma couldn't stop crying. Jay was trying to comfort her but it was no use.

(Emma's POV)

I can't believe it! Sean can't come back, and i'm **NEVER **going to live with him I love jay and our baby and no one can stop me. " Emma…"Jay said. " I can get towerz and his gang to watch the house they are pretty good at doing that." " What do you think." Jay said. I didn't know what to say I guess yes I said because Sean is not going to ruin our family! I said sternly and I guess Jay liked it because he started kissing me.

The next day I made breakfast for jay and me. It was Saturday and he wanted to take me to a really pretty park with a waterfall. I said ok and when we got outside Manny was driving up.

Manny: You have to help me!

Jay: what's wrong Manny?

Manny: he's after me!

Jay: whose after you?

Manny: TOWERZ!

Jay: why?

Manny: He thinks i'm trying to hurt you and Emma.

Jay: Ok come with us and we'll go tell towerz that your fine and you didn't do anything.

Manny: Jay, Emma, Thank you so much!

I whispered something into Jay's Ear and he nodded ok. Then jay said " Manny do you want to move in with us because we want you to live with us and when Sean gets out were going to have towerz and his gang watch the house for Sean. We have an extra room and you could bring whoever you want with you and when your doing something in your room put a sign up that says DO NOT DISTURB."

Manny: Ok I'll get my stuff and start to move in. Manny said.

Manny I'm so happy your going to stay with us. My life is so perfect I couldn't ask for anything else, I have jay, this baby, and you. I love you guys! They all hugged when towerz pulled up.

Towerz: Jay Emma stay away from her!

Jay: Manny's cool ok and she's going to live with us so don't hurt her. Also when Sean gets out of jail can you and your gang watch our house and protect us from him?

Towerz: Yea man, cya Peace out to ya! **With that Towerz leaves**

Jay: so manny I guess we should stop by your house now and get your things.

Manny: Yea that will be cool.

Emma: So lets go it's going to take a while to unpack and stuff.

**Emma, Manny, and Jay all get into jays civic and go to Manny's house**

3 Months later Manny is living with Jay and Emma and she is sharing her room with her boyfriend, Marshall. Emma is 4 months pregnant, and jay wont let her out of his sight. He doesn't want anything happening to her or their baby.

Jay and Emma are going for a check up, and to see if the baby is a girl or a boy. Jay is more anxious than Emma. When they get to the clinic, they are greeted by Dr. Lobe bell. " Hello Emma nice to see you again, are you ready for your check up?" Dr. Lobe Bell said.

First, he checks the baby. " everything is going fine with the babies." Dr. Lobe Bell says. Then he goes to check if they are a boy or a girl. While he is doing that Emma and jay both realize he said babies. BABIES! They both screamed at the same time.

"Yes." Dr. Lobe Bell said. Your having twins, and what I see here a boy and a girl. Emma and jay didn't know what to say they were happy and speechless at the same time.


	9. Cant get you out of my head

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

(N/A: Thanks for the reviews.)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 9 Can't get you out of my head. 

After leaving the clinic, Emma and Jay stopped at the store to buy some groceries. When they got home they walked inside to see Manny and Marshall making out. " We're home." Replied Jay with a smirk. Manny and Marshall got up to greet them and ask them how the baby is. " We're having…TWINS! Said Emma. " A girl and a boy" Jay said. Manny was so happy for them she broke into tears, and they all hugged each other.

Marshall had moved to Toronto and was going to Degrassi. He was in the same class as Manny when they met. Jay, Emma, Marshall, and Manny are all best friends now. Marshall moved in with Manny. They were all one big happy "family".

3 weeks later Jay and Marshall were putting an addition on the house so Manny and Marshall could have a bigger room and so that the twins could have a playroom. Manny and Marshall's old room will go to Jayson Ryan Hogart Jr. and the other room will go to Haylie Jade Hogart.

Emma and Manny loved sitting and watching Jay and Marsh (nickname for Marshall.) work on the house. They girls would make fun of them if they dropped something. And at the end of the day the guys will make fun of themselves too. Emma's stomach is starting to grow so manny offered to take Emma shopping.

" This will make you look so sexy Jay will just die!" said Manny. " Manny! I'm pregnant I don't need to look sexy, jay thinks I look sexy whatever way I look." Said Emma. " Ok, but how about these?" Manny said. Emma and Manny spent over $200 buying clothes. When they got home Jay and Marsh couldn't believe how many clothes and shoes they had bought.

Towerz came over for dinner that night and they stayed up extra late watching a movie marathon. They watched I scary movies, Emma's favorite Halloween movies. They watched Halloween, Halloween2, Halloween4, halloween5, Halloween6 the curse of Michael Myers, HalloweenH20 20 years later, Halloween Resurrection, and the newest one Halloween9When they all came home.

Jay was more scared than most of then which surprised Manny because jay was such a 'tough' guy. Then when they were done with all the movies the lights were off so Towerz scared all of them so Towerz had to stay the night and watch the house.


	10. Unbelievable

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

(N/A: Thanks for the reviews.)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 10 Unbelievable 

The next morning Emma didn't feel well, so jay brought her to the clinic for a check up. Dr. Lobe Bell greeted then, " Hello Emma and Jayson, good to see you back again." Said Dr. Lobe bell. " Emma wasn't feeling well so I brought her here for a check up." Jay said. " Ok let's go in to my room and we'll check her out." Said Dr. Lobe Bell.

After all the tests Dr. Lobe Bell Came back and said, " Emma, have you been worrying about something lately? Dr. Lobe Bell said. Emma thought about Sean and she told Dr. Lobe Bell what she was worrying about. Dr. Lobe bell said, " Emma, You need to stop worrying or you could harm the babies." Dr. Lobe Bell said. Emma and Jay looked at each other. Dr. Lobe Bell Said that Emma should start doing more things so you can take your mind off of him. Like T.V., Music, or even a good book.

When they got home Emma took the doctors advice and started to watch T.V. with Jay. Manny and Marsh were at school, jay had to tell the office that he had to leave early to take Emma to the doctor. They also agreed to let him tutor her so that she could still keep her grades up and do her homework.

By the time her show was over Jay's cell phone rang and it was Marsh saying that him and Manny are at the DOT and him and Emma should come. They agreed to be there in 10 min. Emma put on one of her cutest outfits she got shopping with Manny, and some comfortable shoes.

Before they left Jay kissed Emma and said she looked really hot for a pregnant Lady. Emma took it as a compliment. Then they got into Jays Orange Civic and went to the DOT. They saw Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Marco, and Alex. " Hey how are you guys?" Emma asked with a smile. Paige stood up and hugged her and said she missed her. Everyone else said they missed her to. And she hated to admit it but Alex missed Emma too.

After they chatted for about 5 min. They walked over to Manny and Marsh. " Hey guys." Emma and Jay said. They sat down and the lady took their drink order and food order. Emma called Jay and Marsh pigs because they both order to extra large burgers and big curly fries. Emma was in the mood for a ceaser salad, and Manny ordered Hamburger with small fries. While they waited for their food Emma told them about their check up and what's wrong with her. Manny and Marsh agreed to also help Emma take her mind off of worrying, or the babies might not live.

After the next couple of weeks Emma never thought about Sean but and unexpected phone call leaves everyone worrying.


	11. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry but I'm going on vacation for the week but I promise when I get back I'll post more than 1 chapter. Sorry for making you wait-Courtney


	12. Breakaway

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

(N/A: Thanks for the reviews.)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 11 Breakaway

"I'll be here soon." Said the voice on the phone. Emma dropped the phone and fell backwards onto the couch. "EMMA! EMMA! What's wrong?" Jay screamed. Manny had gotten up to get Emma water when the lights went out. "H-H-He's coming." Whispered Emma in shock. "Who's coming?" said Jay with frighten in his voice. "SEAN!" Emma screamed. "HE CANT HE'S IN JAIL!" Jay screamed.

" Well he said on the phone he's coming now!" Emma said. Manny ran in screaming, "Call Towerz someone's trying to get inside through the back door." But when they took out their cell phones none would work. Emma was pacing back and forth when the front door flew open.

Standing there was none other then Sean Cameron. "SEAN!" They all screamed. " In the flesh." He said, entering the house. " I thought you were in jail Cameron." Jay said. " Yea well Ellie bailed me out, then I broke up with her, now i'm here for Emma." Sean said.

" You cant take her away I love her with all my heart." Jay said with tears forming in his eyes. Jay ran in front of Emma. " Sean you cant expect me to take you back after you raped Manny, and broke my heart, and even if it didn't happen I love Jay and you cant change the way my heart feels." Emma said.

By now Sean was getting mad. He punched Jay and left him on the ground bleeding. He was heading towards Emma to push her when Towerz and his gang come running in and beat up Sean. Finally the cops came and took Sean in and said he was arrested for attempted murder on jay. Jay only had a cut above his lip and a bloody nose.

After he got cleaned up, Jay, Manny, and Marsh brought Emma to the clinic for a check up. When they got there it was very busy so they had to wait.


	13. Girls just wanna have fun

(N/A:I do **NOT** own Degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue Me. and I can't spell so lol!)

(N/A: Thanks for the reviews.)

Hope you like the story

Chapter 12 Girls just wanna have fun

" Emma and Jayson Hogart?" Said Dr. Lobe Bell's assistant. Emma and jay walked over to her, Marsh and Manny followed. "Hello guys." Said Dr. Lobe bell. "What can I do for you today?" He said. " We need a check up on the babies." Emma said. " OK lets get started." Said Dr. Lobe bell.

" Emma the babies are fine, stop stressing yourself you should go home and get some rest." Said Dr. Lobe bell. They all left the clinic and went home and fell asleep. The next morning Emma's cell phone rang, and Emma answered it.

"Hello?" Emma said sleepily. " Hey hon., its Paige, Hazel and I were wondering if you and Manny wanted to go to the DOT later for some lunch with us, a girls night. " Sure Paige we'll meet you at 12 bye." Emma said. "Bye hon." Paige said.

Emma and Manny were so happy that they were going to have a girl's night. They got dressed and met Paige and Hazel at the DOT. "Hey guys." Emma and Manny said. "Hey." Paige and Hazel said. " So how are you? And is Jay really a sweetheart?" Paige said. " Yea is he?" said Hazel. " Oh my god! You wouldn't believe it! He's so sweet to me. He helps me at home and he cant wait to make a family."

" Aw hon., that's sweet, I dumped Spin because I wouldn't have sex with him. So now he's dating the school slut, Alyssa Pierson." Paige said. "He's such a Pervert." Emma said. " Yea." Manny, Paige, and Hazel agreed.

They ordered their food and talked some more. When they were about done with their food, Spinner and alyssa walked in. " What are you two doing here?" Paige said. " Were getting food –thank-you-very-much!" Spinner said. "Lets go Paige said." " NO Emma said he couldn't bother us." Ok they all said. Suddenly Manny wasn't feeling well so she decided to walk home. On the way home Manny passed out.

When she woke up she was in the hospital. "What am I doing here?" she said out loud. Emma and jay were sitting with her when she woke up. "Manny." Emma said. "What am I doing here Emma?" Manny said weakly. " Um how should I start? Have you ever heard of a rufie? Or called the Date Rape drug?" Emma said. " W-Was I r-r-raped?" Manny asked. " No you weren't because you passed out rite in front of Marcos house and he found you.

Manny was happy to hear she want hurt. The next night she got to go home. Emma was 7 months pregnant so she had to go for a lot of check ups and the baby kicking or feeling likes she's going into labor. Jay and Marsh finished the addition, and Emma and jay were painting the babies rooms and playroom while Manny and Marsh painted their room and bathroom.

Then, they all went shopping. They bought cribs, baby clothes, and Manny and Marsh bout a king sized bed. Manny was planning with Jay and Marsh a baby shower. It was going to happen next week so they had to get everything together. It was harder for Emma to get around the house so Jay helps her.

(N/A: IF you think it's almost over it isn't so like don't stop reading KEEP REVIEWING! Thannkzz lol.)


	14. Bad things always happen

1

(A/N: I don't own degrassi or any other characters so like no1 sue me. and o cant spell so lol!)

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews.)

Hope you like the story

(A/N: sorry it took so long to update... school stared and u know what that means...homework more homework and even more homework...sorry)

Chapter 14 Bad things always happen.

After Manny got home from the hospital, She still felt sick. Marsh helped Manny the best he could. Emma was now 8 months pregnant and expecting the twins pretty soon. She had all her stuff packed just in case.

The nursery was all made up with pink and blue for the twins. Today was the day for the baby shower. " Come on! Come on! Lets go!" Yelled Jay in excitement. " Where are we going?" Emma asked sleepily " Come on we're going out to dinner." Jay said.

"Ok Ok im coming." said Emma getting dressed. Emma dressed nicely and jay complimented her. They got into Jay's Orange Civic and left to go to the baby shower, which Emma thought they were going out to dinner.

Jay invited, Manny, Ashley, Paige, Hazel, Alex, Darcey, Chante, Ellie, Spike, Liberty , and lots of other friends. The baby shower was at a restaurant called, shay la romantic. When jay and Emma got their, she was so surprised. Jay, Marsh, Jimmy, Matt, Spinner, Chester, Peter, Toby, JT, and Craig were all at the bar, ordering food and 'soda', because the girls didn't want them drinking.

" The baby shower was great." Emma said before giving jay a sloppy kiss on the lips. Emma came home with about 100 presents, and the other gifts from the girls.

After it was over, Jay, Emma., Marsh, And Manny came home to and unexpected 'Surprise'.

He he he clifff hanngerrr...just be glad im not making u wait again


	15. Accidents will happen part 1

1(A/N: I don't own degrassi or any other charactors so like no1 sue me. Amd o cant spell so lol!)

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews.)

Hope you like the story

(A/N: sorry it took so long to update... school stared and u know what that means...homework more homework and even more homework...sorry)

Chapter 15 Accidents will happen part 1

When they opened the door all there stuff was missing. " Call the cops!" Jay screamed. Emma when inside to see if the babies rooms still had all its stuff.

All of the baby stuff was gone, and there was a note on the floor. It read.

_Dearest Emma,_

_I came back for all the baby stuff for 'our' children, and I will be coming back for the love of my life, you. I love you Emma 'NELSON'._

_Sincerely,_

_Sean Hope Cameron_

"JAY! JAY!" Emma screamed falling to the floor. Jay ran into the room seeing all the baby stuff was gone. " I found a note, It was from Sean. Read it!" Emma said through sobs.

The cops came and Jay showed them the note. Emma was sitting in a chair crying. Between sobs, Emma was telling Jay she was sorry and Sean ruined everything.

Jay just hugged her and said "Every things going to be ok." He reassured her. Emma was still sobbing when she felt her water break. " Oh 'sigh' Oh My God! JAY! My water broke!" Emma screamed. " Y our what!" Jay screamed. He ran around the room, trying to find the phone.

When they got to the hospital, Emma was immediately sent to a room. " Breathe, in and out." Jay said. " Here comes another contraction" Manny said looking at the monitor. " OWWWWW!" Emma screamed. " Come on babe, breathe!" Jay said. " Ok Emma, on the next contraction I want you to push." Said the Doctor.

" 1,2,3 PUSH!" said the doctor. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Emma. " Breathe, Breathe, yourbreakingmyhand, BREATHE!" Jay said. " Why don't you trying pushing something the size of a watermelon out of ur dick!" Emma Screamed. " I see a head!" Said the Doctor. " Ok one more push, PUSH!" said the doctor. Wahhh wahhhhh! " It's a girl!" Manny shrieked. ... part 2 coming soon.


	16. Accidents will happen Part 2

1(A/N: I don't own degrassi or any other character so like no1 sue me. And o cant spell so lol!)

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews.)

Hope you like the story

(A/N: sorry it took so long to update... school stared and u know what that means...homework more homework and even more homework...sorry)

(-------" 1,2,3 PUSH!" said the doctor. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Emma. " Breathe, Breathe, yourbreakingmyhand, BREATHE!" Jay said. " Why don't you trying pushing something the size of a watermelon out of ur dick!" Emma Screamed. " I see a head!" Said the Doctor. " Ok one more push, PUSH!" said the doctor. Wahhh wahhhhh! " It's a girl!" Manny shrieked. ... part 2 coming soon.--------)

Chapter 16 Accidents will happen part 2

"Ok Emma now try resting because the second baby will be coming soon."Said Dr. Lobe Bell. " Emma she's so beautiful what are you going to name her?" Manny said. "Oooooh! Can you name her Elizabeth? Please please please!" Manny said. "I think she looks like A Skye Elizabeth Hogart, don't you honey? Emma said. "I love it baby." Jay said. " ME 2 ME 2." Manny screamed happily.

"Ok Emma the second baby is coming." Dr. Lobe Bell Said. "Ok on three I want you to push, 1,2,3 PUSH!" Dr. Lobe Bell shouted. " Come on Emma you can do it!" Manny reassured her. " Ahh!" Emma screamed in pain. She pushed and pushed until she heard baby cries.

Everything went black

.15 Min Later

Emma awoke to the sound of jay talking. " That's your mommy babies, but she's sleeping right now." Jay said to the babies. " J-jay?" Emma said sleepily. " Emma your awake." Jay whispered. " What happened?" Emma said. " You passed out." Jay said. " Where are the babies?" Emma asked. " There right here." Jay said holding up to beautiful babies. " Those aren't our children, why are they both wearing pink?" Emma said. " We had two baby girls."Jay said.

" What are we going to name the other?" Emma asked. " I like either Darcy or Faye." Jay said. " How about Darcy Faye Hogart?" Emma said. " I love it" Jay replied.

Shortly after Emma awoke Manny and Spike came to visit. Emma and jay were so happy that they totally forgot about Sean.

Emma hospital phone rings at 3 in the morning. " Hello?" Emma said sleepily. " Hey baby." The voice said. " Jay?" Emma replied. "No its your husband, im coming to take you home." He said. " WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Emma screamed. " I'll be here in an hour pack your stuff, im just finishing with the last baby room." Sean said. " SEAN! Emma screamed, Im not going anywhere with you! I-AM-WITH-JAY-NOW!" Emma replied. "DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME! I WILL BE HERE SOON YOU BETTER BE READY!" Sean screamed. Then he hung up.

Emma hung up the phone and picked it up again. " Ok umm...201-390-1641..riing...riingggg riiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg... "Hello?"said a sleepily jay. "JAY!" Emma screamed. "Emma?" Jay said, "What's wrong?" he said. " Seans's coming get here quick!" She yelled between breathes. Jay dropped the phone and ran outside into his car, and drove to the hospital.


	17. Criminal

11(A/N: I don't own degrassi or any other character so like no1 sue me. And o cant spell so lol!)

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews.)

Hope you like the story

(A/N: sorry it took so long to update... school stared and u know what that means...homework more homework and even more homework...sorry)

Chapter 17 Criminal

Jay hurried over to the hospital hoping Sean didn't beat him there. When he got to the front desk there was no one there. He knew that visiting hours were over but he need to save Emma and they babies.

"I hope Jay will get here soon!" Emma screamed in her head. She could here somebody talking outside. She hoped it was Jay but feared it was Sean. Just to be safe she tried to duck down. It was hard because she was still very sore from having the babies. The door sightly twisted open and Jay walked in. " Emma! Emma, Oh god Emma where are you!" Jay screamed.

"Jay im rite here." Emma said. Jay looked over to see Emma kneeling on the floor. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll take care of Sean, if he comes." Jay said. Emma could feel her eyes starting to water. She didn't want Jay to get hurt or even worse leave her. " o-o-k." Emma said trying to find the words to tell him to stay.

Jay picked Emma up and put her back in to the hospital bed. "Now go to sleep and I'll be here to protect you." Jay said. Before Emma fell asleep she had to look over at Jay to make sure he was still there with her. After about 15 minutes Jay felt his eye lids getting very heavy, then he suddenly drifted off to sleep.

Sean was very mad. Emma was going to be his, even if he took her against his will and forced her to be a loving wife. He was driving on his way to the hospital. He had two car seats in the back and a huge leather belt with an adjustable strap in the passengers seat. It looked like what a killer would hang his victim in a scary movie on. There was something really wrong with him.

Sean just pulled up to the hospital to see Jays car in the parking lot. " Shit!" Jay muttered to himself. He walked over to the back of his car. He pressed the car button and opened his trunk. Jay pulled out his tool box he put in his trunk and opened it. He took out a gun and put it in his coat. He put the tool box back into the trunk and proceeded to walk into the hospital.

Jay was still asleep when he heard a loud shot. He knew it was Sean. Jay ran over to Emma's side and tried to wake her up. "Emma Wake up Hurry!" Jay whisper screamed. Emma suddenly woke up and tried to remember what was going on. " Sean's here we need to leave now." That's the last thing Emma heard jay say before she passed out. Jay had to pick up Emma and carry her out. He ran down the hall and behind the wall. Jay looked over to see Sean walking down the hall and into Emma's room.

Jay took a chance and ran with Emma. The went down the elevator and outside. Jay put Emma into the car when he heard another gun shot and it was really close. Jay Hurried to get in and leave. He was about to start the car when Sean walked out of the hospital. He had the gun in his hand about to shoot when all of a sudden he fell straight foward. Then u could see the scalpel stuck in his back. Jay ignored his friend dying and started the car. He knew he needed to get to a police station soon.

About half way to the police station Emma started to awaken, afraid that she was with Sean she kept her eyes closed for awhile just in case he saw her. Then she heard jays voice. He was on the phone with someone. She opened her eyes and tried to get up. "Jay?" She said. "Hold on,..." Jay said into the phone.

"Emma, your awake." Said Jay looking really happy to see her. "What happened jay?" Emma asked. Jay explained the whole story to Emma and was telling her there going to her house when Emma's cell phone rang. Emma answered and after 5 min said thanks and hung up. "Who was that?" Jay asked. "It was the police, they have all the baby stuff in Sean's apartment, they found cameras jay, he was taping everything we did." Emma said. Jay could feel the anger boiling inside of him. They went back to Emma's house because it was closer and fell asleep.

NO ONES POV

The next morning Jay and Emma went to the hospital to see Dr. Lobe bell and see there babies. When they got there, police were everywhere. The police let them in, jay and Emma went to the front desk. But when they asked for Dr. Lobe Bell there answer was worse than they thought. "He was killed last night in a shooting here." The nurse said. Emma and jay looked at each other. They walked rite passed the nurse and went to see there children. They were sleeping peacefully. They couldn't wait to take them home.

_I won't deny, I faked it  
Don't wanna lie, I'm jadded  
I wanna scream when inside I'm breaking down  
I've left the stone I was under  
I'm running home, you won't find her  
She walks alone all through this broken town_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I believe  
Just a look, look, looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cuz I don't see me  
I blow away the ashes  
I clear space to look at him  
He stole my name while I waited lost and found  
I found a place where I'll keep you  
Cuz I won't live through you or beneth you  
I walk this way where these winds won't bring me down_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I believe  
Just a look, look, looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cuz I don't see me don't_

Let me be  
Stayin at all  
Don't waste it on me  
Cuz if I take a chance  
And if I hurt again  
And if I let you leave  
Be my reconing  
Ooo, hey!

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I believe  
Just a look, look, looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cuz I don't see me_

Hey sorry for not updating for sooo long.. R&R tell how u liked it. The song at the end is called "Criminal" By Alexz Johnson. Like I said in the beginning I don't own any characters except Skye Elizabeth Hogart and Darcy Faye Hogart. If u don't like the chapter tell me what I should fix or what was wrong with it. Thanks -Courtney. PS or u can Email me 


End file.
